


Dreams of Another Life

by KPop_Rogue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (probably a lot more later too), Blood and Injury, Eevees, Elite 4 Markiplier, Former Champion MrBeast, Gen, Gym Leader Chandler, Gym Leader Ethan, MrBeast gives out Eevees to trainers he likes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Professor Amy (Willow), So no more tags until the character is in the story, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: (hiatus)Dream, now 14, was allowed to get his starter pokemon. Join him and his buddies as they travel around the Toitsu region, catching pokemon and beating the gym leaders while also protecting his region from the villain team, Team Manberg.(Mcyts as well as some in-game pokemon characters are included. Tags will update as more pokemon/characters are introduced.)
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 12





	1. Character's Pokemon Type Specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the characters and the types they specialize in. I haven't made the teams yet and it's been like three months since I started this AU lmao.

Protag: Dream (14)  
Rival 1: George (15)  
Rival 2: Sap (14)

Champion Location: Mount Pogtopia  
Champion: Techno (16)

Elite 4 Location: L’Manberg  
Elite 4 (4) Markiplier (27) [dark]  
Elite 4 (3) Eret (20) [Fairy]  
Elite 4 (2) Philza (30) [Flying]  
Elite 4 (1) Wilbur (18) [ghost]

8 Bad (22) [psychic] (Muffinville)

7 Volkner (21) [electric] (Sunyshore)

6 Ethan (20) [steel] (Aunnus)

5 Raihan (19) [dragon] (Drakion)

4 Skeppy (21) [rock] (Diaore)

3 Kabu (32) [fire] (Motostoke)

2 Karl (19) [ice] (Frostown)

1 Chandler (17) [normal] (Greenfield)  
Have at least two pokemon

Find Mr. Beast, the previous champion, and convince him to let you start on your journey (he gives out Eevees to trainers he deems worthy)

Prof: Amy (22) (Flortexuk)

Format: Name, (Age), [Type Specialty]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this back on October 26th, hilariously predicting that Wilbur would be a ghost (kinda). I literally made Wilbur ghost type because of his obsession with sand and Sandygast was a ghost/ground type, so I decided ghost for Wilbur over ground lmao.
> 
> I kinda want to make this where it's Techno, Phil, and Wilbur as the main characters while Dream, George, and Sapnap replace them.... I might do that.
> 
> : D


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Starters

Dream woke up to George shaking him in his bed. He groaned, “What?” George scoffed, whining, “Dreeeeam! Wake up! You need to eat breakfast and then we can go get our starter!”

When Dream heard the word starter, he quickly shot up and hit his forehead against George’s. “OWWWWW!” they whined as they rubbed their forehead.

Sapnap walked in and said, “The hell are you guys doing?” He was brushing his teeth and staring at the two.

“Nothing,” said Dream as he left his bed after George hopped down. They slept in single beds, but Dream was a deep sleeper, so George usually woke him up. 

Dream started his routine, taking a shower, changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and hair, and grabbing his mask off the counter and put it in his lime green hoodie pocket before heading downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning!” said their adoptive mother, Bertha, as she made them their breakfast. It was her last day with them at home so she made them their favorite curries since the boys asked her to make them. Dream liked Sour Burger-Steak Curry, George liked Sweet Decorative Curry, and Sapnap liked Spicy Mushroom Medley Curry.

“Thanks, mom,” said George as he hugged her tight. “I’m gonna miss your cooking.”

“Don’t worry honey, as long as I will be here, you can always come back to find me. You’re all welcome in my house. I love the three of you,” she said as she set down her own plate of Herb Medley Curry. “Enjoy!” she said as they all dug into their food.

After dinner, they cleaned up and prepared for the walk to Professor Bad’s office. Dream slid his mask on and grabbed his black and green backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. George grabbed his “clout” glasses or whatever they were and put them on his head, not needing to wear them yet. He had his Supreme rip off shirt on with his hoodie in his blue and black bag. Sapnap tied on his headband and put his white tee with a little flame stitched on, his black head bag over one shoulder like a duffel bag. What were the bags actually called? Cross bags? Dream didn’t know and frankly, he didn’t really care either.

“Hello kids,” he said as they walked in. “Hi Ms. Amy,” they all chorused. She chuckled and said, “Are you three ready for your starters?” They nodded and he brought the 5 of them to the room where all the starters were staying in. 

“Here’s how you all will choose a starter. I’m going to ask you to close your eyes and point in a direction. That will be how you will choose which subgroup. When you get into the room with the pokemon, pick the one that draws to you the most. You’ll feel it when you get there. George, do you want to go first?”

George nodded and stepped out to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Ok George, I’m going to ask you to spin to the door you feel like going to. You won’t be going based on the one that looks the nicest. I have mixed the rooms from the last time you three were here. Stop when you feel the pull.”

“The pull?” George asked. “When I first started this, I had no clue how to help kids choose their starters. I then figured out that it’s not how they want, rather how they feel. So nowadays I tell kids that they get to choose based on what they feel. If you feel something, stop, and open your eyes.” Bad patted George’s shoulder and stepped back to let him do what he felt.

George hesitated before nodding and turning to face a sycamore wood door with what looked like a tiny rainbow marble with a black flame emblem in the middle. Underneath it was a circular shape that pointed at the top, a paw print that almost exactly resembled a fox’s, and a footprint that had two circles at the end of a V. “Open your eyes, George,” Ms. Amy said softly as the younger did what he said. George looked at the door and then at her. 

“Do I go in?” he asked. She nodded and gave him a key with the end looking like the little flame emblem. “They’re in the room after. There are two rooms, their playroom, and their sleeping room. The sleeping room is the first one and the playroom is the one behind the door.”

George headed to the door, not looking back, before disappearing behind it. 

“Sapnap, you want to go next?” Ms. Amy asked the two left. He nodded and went to the circle. After a few minutes of a pep talk, preparations, and Sap not figuring out which direction he wanted to go, he finally settled for an elmwood door with what looked like a pair of glasses etched into it. There was a circle, a footprint that had three little points at the end, and a footprint with three points at the end that were bigger than the one in the middle underneath the glasses mark. Sap was given a key with a circle at the end and was told the same thing George was told.

“Dream, you’re last.”

He stepped up to the center, where his brothers were before, and looked at Ms. Amy. “I’m ready,” he said. 

“Very well. Close your eyes and feel for the string that connects you to your new partner.”

Dream closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He could see nothing in the direction he was facing. He felt nothing either. Slowly, he turned to his right, facing nothing again. He did this for a little while, trying to figure out where his pull was when he found it. A light green and he meant light green, the string was barely visible to him. The string danced around his vision like a ghost, stopping in front of him for a few seconds. He cracked an eye open to see what he was facing.

The door in front of him was made of what seemed to be candlenut or kukui wood, as the sign next to it said. There was a little crystal jutting out of the door with what looked like to be a black “Z” in the middle of it. The wood had a little paw underneath with a fin (he couldn’t tell what the mark was) to the right of the paw and a bird’s footprint to the left of it.

The green string he saw earlier grew darker and he flinched, closing his eyes again before starting to follow the string. When it stopped, it led out the door that they entered to get into the room.

“Ms. Amy? Can I take a break really quick?” he asked.

“Is something the matter?” she asked as she looked at him.

Ms. Amy was a really nice lady, she had chestnut brown shoulder-length wavy hair and a bright smile. Ms. Amy was maybe around 28 or 29 and she had apparently lived here for most of her life. She was friends with Gym Leader Ethan and the final Elite Four member, Mark, or Markiplier. The civilians caller her Professor Willow, but she was Ms. Amy to them since she was practically their aunt.

“Somewhat? I don’t really feel a pull or see one yet. Maybe a little walk can help?” he said as Ms. Amy hummed thoughtfully.

“Sure, just don’t wander too far and don’t take too long. How about five minutes? It’s gonna take your brothers a little longer to find their partner. I didn’t really explain it too well. When you come back, do the same thing we just did. I’m gonna go check on your brothers.”

Dream nodded and turned for the door. He left and took in a deep breath. 

Her office (building? lab? He didn’t know the term of it) was situated on a hill. The hill wasn’t tall nor was it short, but it was the tallest point in their village, giving him a vantage point over the whole town. There were little kids walking with their families, some with pokemon but not all. There was a family with an Arcanine, one with a Wooloo, and another with a Stoutland. They all looked happy.

Dream strolled down to the little town, taking in what it sounded like, smelled like, looked like, since he’d be leaving the town again soon after they were ready to leave. Their small little town was named Texfloruk, a weird name but it was the name of the town. Dream loved the little town with all his heart. There were a few towns he had seen through all the different foster homes that he went to, the most notable was Greenfield, as the name said, a city with lots and lots of green fields. This boring named city was the city where Dream met Sapnap and George, the two also being bounced around a few foster homes.

_When Dream asked why the two have bounced around, Sapnap said ‘Because I like to set fires and I’m impulsive. None of them liked any of those qualities.’_

_George took a little while to speak but when he did, it broke Dream’s heart. ‘I wasn’t in many. This would be my second time? My parents died during a break-in. They were killed in front of my eyes and I’ve had nightmares about it a lot. I’d have them to the point where the first pair got tired of it and sent me away.’_

Dream thought that those parents that took him in after his biological parents died were shitty. Yeah, he had nightmares but he was traumatized. Did they not know that before they took him in? He tried to not think about it, rather, focusing on making new memories with the two new friends. Soon, they became inseparable, crying and kicking when someone tried to adopt one but not the other two. Then, Bertha came along and said she’d adopt the three of them together, signing the papers and bringing them to the quiet, in the middle of the woods town of Texfloruk. There they lived for 8 years until this day.

Dream couldn’t wait until they got their starters, but he didn’t want to leave their mother or the city behind either. In the end, he calmed himself down, telling himself that he’d be with his brothers a lot and would keep in contact with them even if they got separated. 

His little walk was interrupted when the dark green string appeared in the peripherals of his eyesight. The string led into the forest, in between the oak trees and long gone. Should he follow the string? Bad told him that he would feel a pull towards his partner. He couldn’t feel a pull to the string or to any of the doors, but this string was here. Maybe it was his partner calling out to him?

He decided to follow the string into the unknown. Kidding, he knew where he was going, where this led to. Unless it went too far. Two years after they moved with Bertha to Texfloruk, they were given her Swellow, Noctowl, and Talonflame to keep in case any bug types tried to attack them. Their pokemon were overleveled compared to the bug types of the forest, but if it helped keep Bertha sane while they explored the area surrounding them, then they’d keep the pokemon safe and vice versa. 

The string kept going for a while, staying both in front and behind him. He kept walking and walking when he saw something red on the floor. He bent down and saw that it was dried up, and the thing that was on the blade of grass was dried blood. He jumped up and started running down the end of the string, hoping that he could find the pokemon on the other side, wishing he was faster.

The string abruptly vanished when Dream finally stopped. He looked around everywhere from his spot on the ground. _‘What if he’s already dead? What if he’s injured? Wait, how do I know he’s a he?’_ Dream thought as he searched around frantically. 

A rustle above him startled him as he looked up. A round shape was sitting on the branch, blood dripping down its shape slowly until the blood dropped down onto his mask.

“Hello?” he asked softly. “Are you okay to come down? Please. I want to help you.”

The pokemon made no attempts to speak back to him, instead of moving around to look at him closer. He could see feathers, brown only, but he thought that it might have other colors as well. “Please? You’re hurt and I want to help,” he said from under his mask as the creature shifted a little more. 

Dream sighed and looked around again. He was standing in a tiny clearing, surrounded by trees everywhere except behind him, the way he came from. There was sunlight beaming in through the tree branches and leaves, hitting everywhere but the creature that was supposedly his partner. He could feel himself warm-up from standing in the sun, but when it came to the hurt pokemon above him, he could care less.

“I’ll take you to a pokemon center, okay? Just come down and I’ll help you the best I can, I promise.”

The creature let out a pitiful little “Row” before it closed its eyes and tipped over. The creature fell fast, but into Dream’s warm and waiting arms. The little creature landed with it’s back against Dream’s arms, thankfully not face planting into the ground or his arms. Though considering the height it (he, he thought) fell, it would hurt even if he fell into his arms. Not bothering to waste time, he ran back out of the woods, following the little string that brought him to the creature, to his partner.

Dream reached the Pokecenter in 5 minutes, sprinting the whole way there. He asked the Nurse Joy that was stationed there to help the creature before he sped off to Ms. Amy’s lab, breathing in rapidly the whole way. He reached the door and out came Bertha with Ms. Amy right behind her. 

“Dream!” Bertha yelled as she hugged Dream tight. “Where were you? After ten minutes went by I started to worry because you didn’t come back. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Do I have to kick the shit out of someone?” she asked frantically.

“No, mom. I’m okay.”

“Then tell me why you have blood on your mask and your sleeves! What did you do!” 

“Uh, so remember how Ms. Amy told us to feel the pull?” he asked as she nodded. “Well I didn’t feel a pull in any direction but I did see a string. It led out of the building at least so I asked to take a break. When I was walking, the string appeared again and I decided to follow it into the trees. We went to the clearing where we explored two years after we moved here and I found a hurt bird in the tree. I think he’s my partner because he was the only pokemon there but I don’t know what breed he is or if he really is my partner. Shit, I need to hurry back and see if he’s okay.”

“DREAM!” yelled Sapnap as he ran out with George following behind him. They both tackled him to the floor screaming, “DREEEEEAAMMMMM WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” 

Dream smiled a little as they removed themselves from on top of him. “I’ll tell you later, I promise, but my partner is injured and I need to go see him.”

“Let’s go then.”

They went to the poke center where Nurse Joy was waiting for them. “The pokemon you brought in is currently in the nursing room. He is male and he is a Rowlet. I’m sure Professor Willow can explain it to you later. You can go see him.”

They rushed to his room, Dream in the lead. When they entered, they saw the Rowlet in a bed with little bandages on him. The nurse was just about to leave and said, “He has a few little scrapes and one that wasn’t major but caused him to bleed out a little bit. Give him a super potion in about an hour and he should be all healed up and ready to go. I’ll leave now.”

Dream nodded his thanks as he sat next to the Rowlet. The Rowlet opened his eyes and looked at Dream. “Rowlet?” he questioned as he flapped his wings a little. “Hey buddy, remember me?”

The Rowlet couldn’t nod but blinked and said, “Row!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. These are my friends, George and Sapnap,” he said as he pointed to the two boys. They waved and he (Rowlet) waved back with a wing. “Oh! Dream, do you want to see our pokemon?” George asked as he reached a hand slowly out to the Rowlet. He leaned forwards into George’s touch as he smoothed down the feathers on the back of his head.

“Yeah, send them out.”

George and Sapnap grabbed their pokeballs from their belt and pressed the little button in the center of the pokeball, releasing their partners. Each let out a little cry as they sat down in front of their trainers. Sapnap went first.

“This is Blaze, my Cyndaquil. He’s male and he’s a sweet boy,” Blaze was a blueish-green and tan lizard with his eyes closed. He had fire spewing from his back. 

“Does that burn you or him?” Dream asked as he saw Blaze look up at Sapnap. He reached an arm out and lightly pet Blaze’s head. “The fire burns me, but he can control it soon, For now, I’ll ignore the flame part but soon, he’ll be able to control his fire right buddy?” he said as he scratched his Cyndaquil's head. “Cyndaquil! Cynda!”

George’s pokemon was a blue frog with white bubbles or clouds looking fur or something around its neck. Its eyes were closed until it opened them and it looked at Dream. “This is Kaito. He’s male and he’s a Froakie. He’s very cautious and doesn’t like strangers too much. Took me a while to get to know him but when you get to know him, he’s a little mischievous and a prankster but I still love him,” His Froakie looked up and leaped onto his head, staying there and looking at Rowlet curiously. “Froakie Fro?” he croaked.

Rowlet chirped back, “Rowlet! Row Row Let Let Row!”

“Dream, if he is your partner, do you have a nickname for him?” George asked.

“I- Well, I didn’t know if he was my partner or not until now, but I think I have a name for him,” he said as he looked at the Rowlet. “Do you like the name Mikazuki?”

The Rowlet took a second to think before hooting and flapping his wings.

“Okay, Mikazuki it is.”

Mikazuki hooted and they talked. After an hour went by, Dream used a super potion and he was released from the Pokecenter.

“Well kids, now that you’ve met your starters, I’d like to congratulate you three on the start of your Pokemon journey. Here are some items to help you until you can get money to buy your own stuff. Five pokeballs and potions, and a pokedex. Don’t forget to bring spare clothes, a tent, and a few other items because you’re going to be in the wild area for a while,” Ms. Amy said as she hugged them. “Don’t forget to visit me every once in a while!”

“We won’t forget!” said George as he hugged her back. 

“Now shoo, go on and start your adventure!”

The two ladies followed them to the border of the town, watching as they disappeared beyond sight, into route 555.


	3. Chapter 3

Route 555 was the route that connected Texfloruk to Greenfield, home of the first major gym in the gym league of Toitsu. The path was pretty short but full of wild Pokemon. Wild Caterpie, Zigzagoon, and Pidove were among the first you could see. The buildings of Greenfield were in sight after about 20 minutes of walking down the dirt path.

“Hey, I can see the town!” exclaimed Sapnap as he ran slightly ahead, Blaze following behind him. “Wait for us Sap!” yelled George as he trailed behind, Kaito in his Pokeball. Dream sighed as Mikazuki sat on his head and cooed at the other birds they walked by. A few curious Pidoves flew in front of him to look at the Rowlet and a few glared at the owl as they walked by. 

Greenfield was a medium-sized town. Not too big but not too small. The Pokecenter and Pokemart were in front of the gym while the gym was in the center of the town. This town was home to gym leader Chandler, the first major gym leader in the gym league. According to what Dream had heard that in order to start your journey officially, you must visit Mr. Beast, the previous champion before Technoblade, the current one. In order to challenge Chandler, you must have two pokemon and a slip from Mr. Beast.

Just to confirm, he split up from George and Sapnap, who went to the Pokemart, to ask around. He was told exactly what he knew. 

George, Sapnap, and himself met up outside of the Pokemart as they ran into a man with a mustache and a hat. He looked very familiar to the boys but they couldn’t put their finger on it.

“Hello, you three. Are you new trainers?” asked the man.

The three boys nodded.

“Hmm, you three look promising. Here,” he said as he gave out a slip of paper to the three boys. “I’m Mr. Beast and I hereby allow you to join the Pokemon League!” he exclaimed as he smiled. “Before I go, I have one more thing I must give you before you fight Chandler. Here are three Eevee. I’ll let you choose which one you get.”

Mr. Beast threw out three Pokeballs and caught them with his one hand once the creatures were out. Mr. Beast squatted in front of the confused Eevees and said, “Go on. Pick one of them. One of them will be your new friend.”

One Eevee turned around excitedly, one turned around and looked intimidated by the boys, and one glared at them. The excited one ran towards Dream, and the mad looking one looked at the shyer one. “Eevee!” it said as it jumped at the shy one. The shy one jumped away and whimpered as it looked at the mad one. 

“Hey! Stop that!” exclaimed George as he picked up the whimpering Eevee just in time to take it to safety from the angry one. The whimpering Eevee buried its head in George’s hold and whined as the angry one tried to climb up George’s leg. He looked towards Dream and Dream understood. Dream grabbed the angry one and picked it up, holding it an arm's length away from him.

Mr. Beast bit his lip and said, “Sorry kids. I didn’t think they’d react like that.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Beast,” started George. “We’ll take care of them from now on.” He was petting the Eevee’s head as it calmed down. 

“Ah, I hope you all are successful in your attempts. Here are their Pokeballs,” he said as he handed them the little capsules. “They’re all female and are from the same litter. Good luck!” 

Mr. Beast walked away, whistling.

The angry Eevee was still trying to scratch the shit out of Dream, who didn’t know what to do. George finished calming down his Eevee enough to send her back to her ball and did. 

Dream just send his Eevee back into her ball.

“What are we naming them?” asked Sapnap as he held his Eevee.

“Mine’s gonna be named Cream,” said George. 

“I think mine’s gonna be named Thunder. I just feel it. I think you’ll be a little Jolteon when you grow up,” he said as he smiled at Thunder.

“Hmm, I’m gonna name her Kris.”

“Mark what the heck!” exclaimed Ethan as they walked down to Greenfield. They were on their way to visit Amy, their friend. They were on their way to Texfloruk when they saw a trio of boys with Eevees, probably from Mr. Beast. Mark decided to talk to them while Ethan kept on walking. When he finally realized Mark wasn’t with him, he turned around to see Mark talking with the three kids he saw earlier. 

“Hello!” Mark said as he saw the three teens. “You three must be pretty special. Mr. Beast doesn’t let anybody do the league anyways.”

“Aren’t you Markiplier of the Elite Four?” asked Dream as he turned to face the man. 

“Yeah. Ethan! Come here!” he yelled behind him.

“So you’re going to visit Professor Amy then, huh,” said Dream again as he smiled underneath his mask.

“You’re a smart kid. You three from Texfloruk?”

They nodded and Mark smiled. “Ethan! These kids are from Texfloruk! They know Amy!”

“I heard, I heard,” said Ethan as he rolled his eyes. Ethan was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants while Markiplier was wearing a white shirt with a gray overshirt and red pants. Weird clothes choices but it could be worse. On the shirts was engraved a little hourglass with skulls on the two sides. 

“Hello, I’m Ethan. You three probably know but I’m the gym leader from Aunnus. Nice to meet you three. I expect to see you in the next few months, eh?” he said as he shook their hands.

“Yes sir. We will do our best to get to you all in the next few months,” said Sapnap as he stared in awe.

“No need to be so formal kid. Well, we have to go. See you later!” Ethan said as he walked away, Mark in tow. “See you all,” said Mark as he smiled and turned to follow Ethan. 

“We just met so many people in such a short time. It hasn’t even been 30 minutes!” said Sapnap as they watched the two men walk away.

“Come on, let’s go fight gym leader Chandler after we train.”

The three spent hours training with their Pokemon in the nearby forests and Route 555. Night closed in over them and they walked back to the Pokecenter, healing their pokemon before sleeping in an inn for trainers down the road. 

The next day, after they felt that they could take on gym leader Chandler, they walked to his gym and found him sitting and doing paperwork.

“Sir!” said Sapnap as they walked in.

“Hello, kids. Are you here to take the challenge?” he asked. They nodded and he gestured to them to sit down.

“I need to ask a few questions here. Are you willing to answer?” They nodded.

“Which path would you like to take? You have four options, Mega Evolution, Dynamaxing, Z-Powers, or none of them. You may only take one for this year’s challenge, but if you partake again next year you can change it.”

The three looked at each other and silently communicated.

“I’ll take Mega Evolution,” said Sapnap.

“I’ll do Z-Powers,” said George.

“That leaves me with Dynamaxing then,” said Dream as he looked at Chandler who hummed. 

“Alright, sign here and answer the sheet and then we’ll get you all started. One versus one with two pokemon is our gym challenge in Greenfield. Are you ready?”

They nodded.

“We’ll start with Sapnap at 11 AM, George at 11:30 AM, and Dream at noon. You may use whatever you have and I can only use one potion. Deal?”

“Yes sir!”

“Get ready, because I’m not going easy on your lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Short chapter.  
> I wanted to add Mark and Ethan in before Unus Annus would be deleted. I still have about 10 minutes until Unus Annus is deleted, so I thought I'd post whatever I have right now.  
> I've been with Unus Annus since the first day, through all their weirdness and their episodes, and through the fun times. May you all remember the great memories.  
> Memento Mori  
> So how are you guys? No hate, thank you. 
> 
> Greenfield is the name in the previous chapter. I'm gonna fix the mistake now and change it later, but Greenfield is right off of Route 555, which is the only route connected to Texfloruk (which is obviously named after Texas, Florida, and the UK). Aunnus is a mixture of Unus and Annus, and I think that's it for now.
> 
> Current teams for the MCs:  
> Dream: M Rowlet (Mikazuki), F Eevee (Kris)  
> George: M Froakie (Kaito), F Eevee (Cream)  
> Sapnap: M Cyndaquill (Blaze), F Eevee (Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about 100 years or so after Ash visited Alola. Dream and friends live in the Toitsu region, or unified in Japanese. They get their starters in this chapter. In the new region, you’re born connected to a starter of one of the past 8 regions that were major and you will feel a pull to them when you turn 14. They will always be, at first, one of the 21 starters, but later on, in life it can change or add more. I’ve added characters too, like game characters (I guess they’re called Legacy characters kinda) and Markiplier. 
> 
> Tags will be added when more characters are added. Annoying, yes, but I don't want to spoil some characters yet, 1, 2, if you're looking for a specific character they're not in there yet.
> 
> Any questions? Ask away and I will try my best to respond. No rude comments at all please.
> 
> Should this be rated Teen? I was thinking Teen but I don't know so I might put it back in no rating or whatever the white one is.


End file.
